Trouble
by kbecks41319
Summary: Emily and Lilly get into a little bit of trouble. Future Mark/Meredith.


**A/N:** This is what happens when you give me a notebook, a pen and no computer!

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Sissy, stop! You're too close. Stop!" Lilly tried to jerk her arm away, eyes wide as her sister held it down tighter.<p>

"Relax, Lil, I'm not gonna cut you." The brunette rolled her baby blue eyes as she moved the scalpel along her sister's arm.

"I can feel it, Emily! Stop." She jerked her arm away quickly, a scream piercing the air seconds later as blood oozed from a long cut.

"Lilly!" Emily was suddenly on her feet, grabbing the gauze they had been playing with to cover the cut. "Why'd you do that? Mom's gonna kill me! Great. Now she's not gonna let Uncle Alex take me to the game."

The smaller girl bit her lip as tears rolled down her cheeks, her arm pulled tight to her chest.

"I didn't mean to," she whined. "You scared me."

"We've done this how many times before?" She scoffed before stomping her foot. "Damn it, Lil."

"Daddy told you not to say that!"

"Yeah, well, do you see him here? No? Shut up so I can think."

The older girl ran her fingers through her hair as she paced the small supply closet they were hiding in.

"It really hurts, Emmy." Lillian whimpered as she pulled the gauze off. "Make it stop!"

"Don't do that!" Emily snapped as she pressed the gauze back on it before hauling her sister to her feet. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Who did Aunt Lexie say she was working with today?"

"Aunt Callie."

"Crap." Emily paused just outside of the door, her sister's hand tight in hers. "Keep your arm close to you so no one sees."

"We're gonna get in trouble, we weren't supposed to leave Grandpa Richard's office!" Lilly whined as she pulled her arm close to her chest, allowing her sister to drag her around.

"Shut up or I'm going to let your arm fall off," the brunette muttered as they made their way through the hospital searching for their aunt.

The rest of their journey was quite as they dodged doctors and nurses, all of which knew them and who their parents were. Just when she was about to give up and have someone page their aunt, she spotted her.

"Aunt Lexie!" Her voice cut through the hall easily, catching the older woman's attention.

"Emily. Lilly. What are you two doing up here?" She raised an eyebrow as she passed her chart over to a nurse. "I told Mer you wouldn't stay there."

"We need your help, come here." Emily grabbed her aunt's hand with her free one before pulling them both into an exam room. "Show her, Lil."

Lilly bit her lip as she pulled the gauze off the cut once again, whimpering at the sight of blood.

"What happened?" Lexie immediately went into doctor mode as she retrieved more gauze, some peroxide and butterfly stitches.

"I did it by accident," Emily muttered quietly as she watched her aunt work. "We were playin' doctor cause we got bored in Grandpa Richard's office and Lil jerked her arm away. I didn't mean to! Please don't tell mama and daddy."

"Don't you think they'll notice the cut on Lilly's arm?" The older woman asked as she cleaned the cut carefully and put the stitches on it.

"Not if she wears long sleeves until it goes away."

"No way! We're going to LA this weekend." Lilly threw her sister a dirty look.

"Hide it until we get there! We both know mama and daddy won't yell at us in front of Aunt Addie. She yells at.." The look Lexie is giving her has her shutting her mouth, knowing what's about to come.

"You tell them or I will."

"Awe, come on! I'm going to be in so much trouble." Emily slumped into a chair, her eyes glistening.

"You should have stayed where you were told," Lexie offered softly. "Now, come on. I think I saw them outside eating."

"I have to tell them now?" Her eyes went wide as she remained in her seat.

"I know you, Emily Caroline, you'll have Lilly talked into not telling them and lying to me so you don't get in trouble. Let's go." She waved for the door, giving her smallest niece a look as she held her arms out to be held. "Lil, you're getting too big for me to carry."

None the less, she hoisted the girl up onto her hip before opening the door and giving Emily a look.

"Fine, fine. Stop trying to burn a hole in me." The short brunette pushed herself out of the chair and out the door, half tempted to run.

"Don't make me chase you down, neither of us will be happy and you'll be in even more trouble." Blue eyes met in a silent challenge, the younger set finally breaking away to stomp towards the elevator.

"Is Emmy going to get in a lot of trouble?" Lilly asked, her worried eyes following her sister as she rested her head on Lexie's shoulder.

"Not a lot," the older woman promised. "But she knows better than to be playing with the hospital equipment. It's dangerous."

"We play with it all the time," Lilly admitted innocently. Her face was set in confusion, not completely understanding why it was so wrong.

"That may be so but you're not supposed to."

"She's usually really careful. I just got scared and jerked my hand away. She didn't mean to."

"It'll be okay, Lilly-Bear, I promise." Lexie smoothed the young girl's blond hair down as they reached the cafeteria.

In front of them, Emily stopped and turned around to give her Aunt a pleading look.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, ma'am. Get out there."

Emily sighed before turning on the spot, stomping out the doors and over to her parents with the other two following close behind.

Meredith looked up from her food first, nudging her husband - who was whispering in her ear - in the ribs. Seeing the looks on all of their faces, she sighed and pushed away her food.

"What'd you do?" She asked Emily.

Emily's lips automatically pulled down in a frown as she threw her hands up in the air. "Why do you always assume it's me? Dad! Tell her that's not nice."

"Was it you?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So not the point," the young girl said as she rolled her eyes.

"Exactly," Meredith stated before tapping her fingers. "What did you do?"

"Well.."

"I did it, mommy!" Lilly said loudly as she wiggled out of Lexie's arms to go stand by her sister. "I was playing with the scalpel, even though I know we're not supposed to and-"

"Let us see," Mark cut his daughter off, knowing where this was going.

Lilly frowned and held her arm out, happy that Aunt Lexie had fixed it up for her already. The two adults looked the cut over, worry passing when they saw it already stitched up.

"You did this all by yourself, Lil?"

Lillian nodded at her mother's question as Emily shifted nervously beside her and Lexie bit her lip to keep from interrupting.

Mark and Meredith both knew that, unlike her sister, Lillian hated all things medical. She hated the sight of blood and how nice people got sick. She hated how, sometimes, Emily would pull out Grandma Ellis' medical taps and make her watch them. She also hated how almost all of her family were doctors.

The two looked at one another for a few seconds before turning to their youngest daughter.

"Since you broke the rules, no going with Aunt Amelia tomorrow." Mark told her calmly.

"But-" The girl's bottom lip poked out as her gray eyes filled with tears immediately. She had been looking forward to spending time with Aunt Amy.

"No buts," Meredith told her sternly. "You know we don't like you playing with medical stuff. And this is why."

"Be happy that we aren't making you stay with Aunt Cris while we go to LA."

Emily's eyes bulged as she jumped in front of her sister, stumbling over her words. "I did it, not Lil. It was an accident. Don't make her stay home. It was my fault. I'm sorry."

Lexie smirked before turning to walk away, happy now that the truth was out there.

"That's what we thought," Meredith murmured.

"No game tonight," her father told her.

"No medical tapes for a week," Meredith continued.

"And no ice cream for dessert."

Emily hung her head after nodding in agreement to her parent's punishment, biting her lip to stop from crying.

"But Emmy didn't mean to do it," Lilly whined.

"It's okay, Lil," Emily assured her. "Let's get back to Grandpa Richard's office."

"I'll be off in an hour and we can go get Mikey before we head home."

"Okay, mommy," Lilly chirped before taking her sister's hand.

"Straight there," Mark instructed.

"Okay, dad." Emily sighed as the two walked off together.


End file.
